


Nourish

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post Ragnarok Loki settled on Earth, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki brings his beloved Tony breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Nourish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt "breakfast in bed" from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay).

In Asgard only royalty, or the ill, were brought meals in bed. But during his ongoing research into Midgardian culture Loki had learned of their tradition of bringing one’s beloved breakfast in bed as a romantic gesture. Midgard was his home now, and Tony was his beloved, and Loki wanted everything to be precisely as it should. He had made mistakes in his past, and they had caused Tony to suffer; he never wanted to make a mistake again, and he never wanted to bring Tony anything but joy.

Having grown up with a full staff in the palace, Loki had never learned to cook anything complicated by hand, but in recent years he had taught himself to use his magic to combine ingredients in a particular way. He knew what foods Tony liked and he gave some thought to what he should serve. Then Loki spent nearly a month practicing using his magic to turn eggs, bacon, cheese, vegetables, and the other necessary ingredients, into a heart-shaped quiche. He taste-tested it each time and was proud of how the flavor and texture improved with each attempt. He worked until he felt that he had learned to create the dish perfectly, and then he planned the surprise for the following morning.

He awoke early, using his magic to set an alarm that only he could hear, and carefully extricated himself from the sleeping Tony’s limbs. With silent, stealthy movements, Loki climbed out from under the covers, pulled on his robe, and made his way to the kitchen.

He recreated the perfect quiche using fresh ingredients and his magic. The side of fruit cup Loki made by hand, and he found the chopping of the fruit to be rather soothing. He added extra blueberries, Tony’s favorite fruit. He made strong coffee and poured it into Tony’s favorite mug. He poured orange juice into Tony’s favorite glass. He arranged it all on the ornate silver tray he had bought for the occasion. He placed a red rose in a tiny crystal vase, which he had also purchased for the surprise, and added it to the tray.

Loki returned to the bedroom, tray in hand, and found Tony still asleep. He set the tray on the nightstand, sat on the bed, and leaned over to press a gentle wake-up kiss to Tony’s cheek. Tony made a soft, sleepy sound and reached up to slide his hand into Loki’s hair. Then his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, my love,” Loki whispered.

“Morning,” Tony replied drowsily.

“I have a surprise,” Loki said a little shyly.

“A surprise?” Tony asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Loki smiled fondly at him; Tony was absolutely adorable in his sleepy state. Then Loki deliberately turned his gaze to the awaiting breakfast tray, and Tony shifted the position of his head to see what Loki was looking at. Tony’s eyes fell upon the tray and he blinked at it, and for a moment Loki couldn’t tell whether or not Tony was pleased.

“I made you breakfast in bed,” Loki explained, hiding his worry that he had performed the tradition incorrectly. But then Tony’s face broke into a grin, and Loki felt overwhelmed with relief.

“That is just the sweetest thing,” Tony told him, and he pulled Loki in for a tight hug. Loki felt proud and warm in his arms. When their bodies parted Loki stroked Tony’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss, then cuddled close to Tony’s other side and settled in to watch as Tony enthusiastically consumed the special breakfast. Loki felt a bright, flowing glee as he witnessed Tony’s enjoyment of each bite and every sip. Not only was Loki delighted to have pleased his beloved, and to have successfully implemented a Midgardian tradition, but he was filled with a keen and utter satisfaction at the act of providing nourishment to one he held so dear. Perhaps, Loki considered, he would enroll in a Midgardian cooking class.


End file.
